Penetration resistant anti-ballistic materials presently available for protecting vehicles, equipment, structures and personnel from small arms projectile penetration or penetration from flying shrapnel and the like are relatively expensive and heavy. In addition, the anti-ballistic materials that are light-weight do not always have sufficient strength to protect equipment and personnel from larger ballistic projectiles.